Un montón de dilemas
by Kity B
Summary: Aome decide desaparecer tras escuchar a InuYasha declarar su amor a Kikyo ¿Qué consecuencias traerá? ¿InuYasha revalorará sus sentimientos hacia ella? o ¿Aome encontrará un nuevo amor?
1. Chapter 1

No había habido noticias de Kikyo en varios días y tampoco rastro alguno de sus serpientes caza almas .

InuYasha no se atrevía a decir nada, pero todos en el grupo sabían que estaba ansioso, mucho más irritable y pensativo que de costumbre.

Ni siquiera podía conciliar el sueño, por lo que pasaba las noches en vela, contemplando la luna.

Esa noche en particular no había luna que admirar, pero en esas condiciones era incluso más difícil que se quedara dormido, pues se sentía demasiado vulnerable cuando las docilidades humanas que tanto se empeñaba en acallar hijo se manifestaban.

Había una sensación extraña en su interior, como si una parte fundamental de su vida hiciera falta y no pudiera ser feliz o sentirse tranquilo siquiera; algo a su alrededor había cambiado, todo lo que lo rodeaba había perdido su color y belleza.

Ese poco agradable sentimiento no lee era del todo desconocido, lo experimentaba en mayor o menor medida cada que pensaba en cierta sacerdotisa con piel de porcelana y cabello obscuro como esa noche sin luna.

Siempre le había costado poner en palabras las emociones tan incómodas que sienten los humanos, pero si tuviera que hacerlo diría que extrañaba a Kikyo y cada día que pasaba sin saber de ella el temor de que algo le hubiera sucedido se volvía un tormento más difícil de soportar.

Justo cuando creyó que no podría soportarlo más, una de las creaturas que conocía tan bien, pasó cerca de él.

Su vista no era tan buena como de costumbre cuando permanecía en ese estado, por lo que seguirla a través de la obscuridad del bosque era difícil, pero no descansaría hasta llegar a su objetivo.

Salir solo a mitad de la noche hacia la que bien podía ser una trampa cuando había perdido sus poderes era mucho más que que una osadía, era un completo disparate, pero no se detuvo a pensarlo ni un segundo.

De pronto la serpiente que seguía desapareció de su campo de visión y había dado por hecho que no podría dar con el paradero de Kikyo, hasta que escuchó una voz llamándolo desde las sombras.

-¿Eres tú, InuYasha? ¿Por qué luces diferente?

El hanyou no respondió la pregunta, ni siquiera terminó de escucharla, en lugar de eso se precipitó en la dirección de la que venía la voz.

-¡Kikyo, estás con vida!

Exclamó mientras corría a abrazarla.

-¿Qué te sucedió, InuYasha?¿Por qué luces como si fueras un...?

-Eso sólo sucede las noches de luna nueva, los poderes sobrenaturales de mi sangre desaparecen hasta el amanecer.

La sacerdotisa trató de inspeccionarlo con la mirada, aprovechando la exigua iluminación de las estrellas.

En efecto, si esa hubiera sido la primera vez que veía al chico de pelo plateado, definitivamente lo hubiera tomado por un hombre común y corriente.

-Ya veo... Traté de imaginar muchas veces cuál sería tu apariencia si fueras completamente humano, aunque debo admitir que creí que no sería capaz de verlo.

Dijo con una sonrisa triste mientras acariciaba su rostro gentilmente.

InuYasha adivinó que había venido a su mente aquella promesa de hacía ya medio siglo.

-Aún... aún puedo volverme humano, muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces, pero mis sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos... No he dejado de pensar en ti un sólo día de estos 50 años.

-Amas un recuerdo, InuYasha, lo que solíamos ser...

-¡ Nada de eso! Ahora que apareciste de nuevo en este mundo no soportaría volver a perderte...

-No soy la mujer que conociste ¡Me convertí en un ser corrupto hecho de barro!

-Es verdad que tu cuerpo ya no es el de una mujer humana, pero tu esencia es exactamente la misma ¡Puedo sentirlo! Además no merecías una muerte tan infame y tampoco fue tu decisión volver al mundo de los vivos... Tal vez el destino nos devuelve la oportunidad que hace 50 años nos arrebató de manera tan injusta.

-¿De verdad crees eso, InuYasa?

-Estoy seguro- Dijo tomando sus manos- no volveré a dejarte sola, Kikyo, voy a permanecer a tu lado para protegerte y después de que haya acabado con el miserable de Naraku, usaré la perla para convertirme en humano y poder vivir contigo, como te lo prometí hace 50 años.

-Mi querido InuYasha.

Dijo Kikyo mientras lo abrazaba.

¿Sería posible? Ahora que había dejado de ser una sacerdotisa ¿Le estaba permitido soñar siquiera con esa promesa?

El corazón de InuYasha estaba mucho más tranquilo después de haber visto a su amada y haberle dicho lo que sentía, pero esa paz sería breve.

Aome lo había seguido a escondidas, temiendo que InuYasha cayera en una trampa o se encontrara con algún enemigo, pero los sentidos humanos del hanyou no le permitieron darse cuenta.


	2. Sin marcha a atrás

"Cuando dije que me bastaba con permanecer a tu lado, de verdad creí que sería capaz de conformarme con verte feliz, aunque fuera a lado de alguien más, pero no sé si mis sentimientos por ti son más fuertes de lo que creía o simplemente soy peor persona de lo que pensaba.

Quiero que sepas que no estoy molesta contigo, simplemente creo que es mejor para todos que regrese a donde pertenezco y trate de recuperar mi vida.

De verdad deseo que tengan éxito en la búsqueda de la perla y que nadie resulte herido. Kikyo es mucho más apta que yo para ayudarte a reunir los fragmentos, después de todo ella es la verdadera guardiana de la perla, no yo.

De verdad deseo que seas feliz, cuida mucho de los demás y diles que voy a extrañarlos.

Para serte sincera esta fue una decisión muy difícil de tomar, así que te pido que no vengas a buscarme.

Gracias por todo y adiós."

Decía la nota que encontró InuYasha cuando volvió a donde estaba el resto del grupo, casi al amanecer.

"De verdad no piensa volver" Notó al ver que está vez había dejado también los fragmentos de la perla.

Se sintió aturdido, como si acabara de ser víctima de un ataque sorpresa.

En el fondo sabía bien que Aome no pertenecía a ahí y tarde o temprano volvería a su hogar del otro lado del pozo, pero a decir verdad se había acostumbrado a la compañía de esa chica amable, valiente y ruidosa.

De pronto pensó en la vida que llevaba antes de conocerla, estaba acostumbrado a valerse por sí mismo al no tener a nadie en quién confiar y también a viajar completamente solo, pero de pronto sintió que no tenía manera de volver a aquella época, ahora que Aome se había ganado un lugar en su vida, su ausencia dejaba un doloroso espacio en blanco que nada ni nadie podría llenar de nuevo.

-¡¿Cómo que Aome se fue?! ¿Qué le hiciste, InuYasha?

Reclamó el pequeño Kitsune cuando InuYasha los reunió a todos en la cabaña de Kaede para informarles que Aome ya no volvería.

-Yo no le hice nada, ella tenía que volver a su lugar de origen tarde o temprano, enano.

-Lo sabemos, pero ¿Por qué tan de repente? Yo pensé que al menos esperaría hasta que hubiéramos terminado de reunir los fragmentos, Aome no es del tipo que se rinde fácilmente, especialmente cuando la vida de seres humanos está en juego.

Intervino Sango.

-¿Estás seguro de que no nos estás ocultando nada, InuYasha?

Preguntó el monje.

InuYasha de inmediato se sonrojo como niño sorprendido en falta.

-Ya te dije qué no, si no me crees puedes ir tú mismo a preguntarle.

Vociferó y abandonó la cabaña, claramente furioso.

-Esos tontos… ¿Por qué siempre me culpan cuando Aome se va?

Masculló, pero esta vez no podía negar que tenían razón, aunque nunca tuvo la intensión de lastimar o hacer enojar a su compañera de viaje.

Cuando se había alejado lo suficiente de la cabaña, se detuvo un momento a contemplar las estrellas, pensativo.

Definitivamente iba a extrañar a Aome, pero así eran las cosas: Ella pertenecía a ese extraño mundo donde había luces en todos lados iluminando la noche y caminos grises donde se movían bestias de acero; Él tenía que quedarse ahí y proteger a Kikyou.

"De verdad espero que estés bien y qué seas feliz, Aome"

Pensó mientras veía la luna.

Por su parte, la joven humana había decidido quedarse ese día en casa, a pesar de su pésimo record de asistencia, pues no se sentía con la energía suficiente para hacer nada.

"Una falta más…" se dijo y decidió dormir hasta tarde y luego ponerse a estudiar para su examen del día siguiente.

De verdad hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse y sentarse frente a los libros, pero simple y sencillamente no lograba concentrarse, parecía que sólo había espacio para un par de ojos dorados en su mente.

De forma casi inconsciente, cerró el libro y empezó a garabatear distraídamente en una libreta.

Luego, escribió en la esquina de la hoja unos versos de su poema favorito, que por alguna razón la conmovía en ese momento más que nunca.

"¿Qué estás haciendo ahora, InuYasha? ¿De verdad no te importa que me haya ido?" Pensó con tristeza.

Sabía perfectamente que le había pedido que no intentara buscarla, pero en ese momento de verdad la deprimía comprobar que realmente había sido capaz de dejarla ir sin oponer ninguna resistencia, casi como si no le importara.

No quería pensar en InuYasha , no tenía ningún caso haberse alejado de él si no planeaba esforzarse para sacarlo de su cabeza, pero no podía evitar imaginarse que en este momento estaba con Kikyou y eran tan felices juntos que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de echarla de menos.

Notas:

Me tardé un montón para actualizar, de verdad lo siento, tuve mil contratiempos, pero procuraré que no vuelva a suceder.

Les dejo el link, en caso de que alguien quiera leer completo el soneto del que habla Aome.


End file.
